


The Watcher in the Water

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: In places deep where dark things sleep...





	The Watcher in the Water

The stone broke the surface of the water, spreading the ripples across the dark surface.

In the depths of the pool, they stirred.

Long tentacles slithered up from the mud and made their way to the surface.

Few came to disturb their slumber now, but once awakened, they needed to feed.

They had killed before, and they would kill again.

Something called to them as they moved in the inky cold of the pool.

Something sharpened their hunger. Special prey they desired above all others.

The One. They had known its maker once,

Now its bearer would slake their hunger.


End file.
